Arrow De'Angelo
by Missuniqueunique
Summary: Arrow De'Angelo has always been strange. She has lived in an orphanage all her life, and was different. She just didntknow how different. She met Nico, who turned out to be her brother. And she met Percy, someone who she began to like. 0C/Percy Jackson.


A girl with no family finally has everything...a brother...a mother..a family...a life. She is dragged into a world full of magic and myth. And she meets the boy who she loves.

But can they be together?

**My life:**

My name is Arrow De'Angelo. I am fifteen years old. I have dark hair which is pitch black. It is silky and goes past my shoulders, my eyes are penetrating and grey. I don't know where I get them from though. My skin is caramel-well a little bit darker. I am a good fighter and I can read and write brilliantly. I am quiet because at the orphanage I don't have any friends.

I was left at the orphanage when I was just a baby. I didn't know who my mother or father was. My parents knocked on the door in the middle of the night, and left me there with a note. It said:

Look after Arrow

They guessed my name was Arrow, and thats what they called me. I grew up there until I was my age now. Fifteen.

The orphanage was called Elm Tree. It was on the corner of a street near a beach, away from the cities. It was a two story house. On the outside it was all cream, on the inside the walls were all different colours.

There is a time out room where the walls are painted red and green. There are some bean bags we can sit down on and toys to play with. You go there when you have been bad.

There are two bathrooms. They are all blue and white, with fishes painted on the walls.

The garden is huge. There is a shed where there are loads of games we can play, there are flowers planted and a football goal for the boys. There is a long table for when we all sit down to eat outside. There is also a grill to make burgers and food on.

Jenny is the manager. She has green eyes and short brown hair. She is American. She is in her thirties and is like our mothers, I suspect she does this job because she was an orphan too and she doesn't have any family. I like her the best.

Matt is the cook. He is a big and jolly man. He has dark brown hair with streaks of grey in. He has an air of happiness around him all the time. Whenever you are near him you want to laugh, he is great too. And the food he makes is delicious. Especially his chocolate desert and pizza. He is like an uncle figure to me.

My care worker was called Ruth. She is Indian, well she looks it. Even though she tries to be caring and nice, I don't like her. I always felt as if she was always trying to be too happy. It makes me sick sometimes. That's why I liked Jenny and Matt, they knew when I didn't want to talk, and they didn't say anything to me either.

Instead of talking, Jenny bought me a diary. It's a little black book which no-ones goes in. not because there is a voice activated password and a lock, but because no one even knows I have a diary. I write in it when I am upset, angry or happy. I remember some of the things that I write about, when it's my birthday, if I got new clothes, if Ruth made me angry, how school was. Things like that.

I got my own room in the orphanage. It was on the second floor and the end of the corridor.

My room was all silver and purple. My curtains and blinds were silver too . I had a mini silver fridge on my bookshelf, a silver study desk and a silver laptop. Not to mention the plasma TV. I also had a mirror on my wall which was little squares made into a whole mirror which was the length of my whole body. I also had a mirror wardrobe.

I didn't ever use the mini fridge and I didn't like the mirror wardrobe because I didn't like to look at myself. The whole reason I got all of these things which were mine was because my parents left money for me. You can leave money, but cant stick around? Ironic huh?

Meeting my brother:

I met my brother purely by coincidence. I was going to the supermarket which was ten minutes away, I wanted to get a new book. So I was heading there. As I turned the corner I wasn't watching where I was going, so I bumped into a boy by accident.

"Sorry" I muttered and then looked up at him.

-3rd person

She looked at him up and down. Like her, his hair was dark . She had seen people with dark hair, plenty of people. But not one person she had seen had the same shade of hair like her. Apart from him.

He appeared to be thinking the same thing because he said "What's your name?"

"Arrow" she whispered to him.

"Wait Arrow. Where do you live?" he called to her as she pushed past and walked rapidly down the street.

"The Orphanage!" she called back to him.

As she left, he was rendered speechless. There was no one apart from him, Bianca and his father who had that hair. If this girl lived in an orphanage, then perhaps she was his sister? Maybe. She looked to be maybe a couple of months younger then him. Fifteen going on sixteen soon.

Nico ran his hand through his hair and sighed. If he had another sister, then he would look after her properly. But what if she died like Bianca did? That would be sad wouldnt it? And he didn't think he could let another family member die. He went across the road to where no one could see him, then vanished.

Nico appeared in Hell, his fathers kingdom. His father was sitting on the throne with his wife, Perspherone.

"Father!" he called out.

"What is it?" his father replied looking at him.

Nico was the spitting image of his father. Dark hair, dark eyes, dark aura. Now he thought of it, that Arrow girl had a dark aura with a silver lining. Why the silver lining?

"Do I have another sister? Another sibling?" he asked his father.

"Of course not! They all died!" his father said back, as if he was dumb.

"I meta girl today. She lives in the orphanage-" he began before his father started to laugh.

"You met a girl in an orphanage and thought she was mine? She might not even be a Demi-God for hells sakes!" he said in between his laughter.

"She has a dark aura, I looked at Arrows hair and it was-" he said but his father had stopped laughing.

"Go" Hades ordered his wife. With a sigh she vanished. Probably to go see her mother.

"So? Remember a daughter now?" Nico asked crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows?

"Yes. But we must never speak of her!" his father roared.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"Because of her mother" his father replied angrily.

"Her mothers dead! So what?" nico asked.

"Her mother is a God!" Hades shouted and the fires roared louder then before, then they died down again.

"What? Who?" Nico asked

His sister was a God? That was a shock.

"Artemis" his father replied.

"But she is meant to be-" he shouted outraged.

"I am a maiden Nico" Artemis said appearing out of no where.

"Then how-?" he asked confused.

"One day me and your father was hunting for a monster. I shot an arrow, I missed-" she began.

Nico's eyes widened. Artemis. The hunter Goddess never missed.

"I was ill. The arrow hit a tree and a baby was formed. We realised for some reason, it had taken the powers off both of us" Artemis said.

"And?" nico asked.

"We put her in an orphanage. Zeus would create a battle if he found out. Then we got my brother to heal me. Kronos had fed me something which nearly killed me. You are the only person to know besides me and your father" she said looking at him with her silver eyes.

"I wont tell anyone. But can I see her, spend time with her. And how come Monsters aren't after her?" I asked, just remembering about them.

"By living near the sea, the salty smell washes away the traces of her smell" his father explained.

Arrow P.O.V

I shook off the memory of the boy and went into the supermarket. It was full with dozens of people buying their shopping and talking to one another. I went straight to the book part. I scanned all of the books and found the one I was looking for. Vampire Diaries. I loved the series of them and wanted the next book out.

I went to the till where my friend Mark was working. He was dating a previous orphan, Isabel.

"Hi Mark" I said smiling at him.

"Hey Arrow. You OK?" he asked me.

Mark had nice brown eyes and blond hair. He was a great guy and had been going out with Isabel for little over a year now.

"Yeah" I said and handed him the money. He put the book in a bag and called to me "come over any time" as I left the store.

Mark and Isabel had bought a flat which they shared. As soon as they turned 20 they was probably going to marry. I decided to get the bus back to the orphanage. When I got back, I saw that Ellie was there. I hated her. Ellie had curly short ginger hair and blue eyes. She was hunky and rude.

"Oh look! It's Arrow!" she called and some of the other kids laughed. I ignored her as I carried on walking through the garden.

"Where you been Arrow? With your girlfriend?!" she called out to me. I turned red and walked faster. Several of the kids were laughing now.

I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut. I locked it and then sat down on my bed. I took out my new book and began to read. I love reading. Although it took me longer to read then the others, I got the hang of it. I feel that when I read, I am escaping to a new place.

When I was halfway through my book, the door knocked. I didn't pay any attention as it was probably one of the kids parents.

"Arrow! Your friend is here!" Jenny called to me.

Friend?

I ran down the stairs, eager to see who it was. As did many other kids as they were racing to the door too. When I got there, guess who I saw? I saw the boy who I bumped into?

"Arrow. Nico here is asking for you" Jenny smiled.

-3rd Person

"Erm, we'll go outside" she said and dragged him into the garden.

"How did she get him as a friend?" she heard Ellie asked shocked.

When she looked back she saw all of the kids and the workers all watching.

"So, how did you find me?" she asked the boy-Nico.

"Guessed you lived in the nearest orphanage" he said shrugging.

"Why are you here?" she asked again.

"I want to get to know you" he replied.

"Why?" she asked baffled.

"Because, well, don't think im mad but-your my sister" he said.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "And how do you work that out?" she asked him.

"Think about it. We have the same colour hair and my dad looks like you. I know it"he replied.

She got up and began to pace.

"Your older then me. So you must have been born. How come you werent given away?" she asked.

"I lived with my mum. Then when she died, my dad took me in" he replied.

"And how come he didn't take me in?" she asked.

"Because he thought you died. Your mum and him-"Nico began.

"Is she alive?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah. I saw her-" he started.

"What? You see her, but I don't. I cant believe this" she shouted.

"Wait. I'll explain. Come to the beach with me" he pleaded with her.

They were at the beach together. He was going to explain.

"I know you wont believe me. But your a demi-god. That means your half human, half-god. Out father is Hades, God of Hell. Your mother is also a God, Artemis. The reason you were put here is for your own protection. Thats why you never came camp-half blood" he said.

"OK. Your obviously crazy. You cant say all of this with no proof" she said disbelievingly.

"Hold my hand" he said to her.

She held onto his hand tight as the darkness engulfed them and she felt a squeezing sensation in her stomach before she hit the ground. When she looked around she found that she was in a massive hall. The ground was black marble, as was the black pillars which held the hall up. There were many statues of people there too. When she looked forward, there was two thrones. One looked way better then the other one. It was taller and grander, there were black snakes entwined into it. The other one had green vines twisted into it. They were both occupied.

"Nico, your back! And is this her, my daughter?" a woman asked. She was dressed in a pink dress with flowers in her hair. She had dark brown eyes and looked Latino.

"This isnt my mum is it?" she asked.

"No" he replied.

"Good. I don't like her happiness" she muttered back.

Arrow P.O.V

"Haha" Nico laughed looking at me and shaking his head. What? I was just saying what was true.

"Come on" he said and dragged me forward to where the thrones were.

As soon as he got within a metre of them, he bowed. He looked up to me and gestured for me to follow his lead.

"Why?" I ask him folding my arms.

"Their Gods" he said.

"And according to you, as am I. So I don't bow, and neither should you" I say 'matter-of factly'.

"Just do it!" Nico said exasperated.

"No" I said with a tone of finality.

"I like her" the man in all black says and I look to him.

He has dark hair and eyes like Nico. He's wearing all black like me and Nico too.

"I guess your my dad?" I ask.

"Yes" he replies looking at my reaction.

"I like your clothes" I say.

He laughs and smiles. As does Nico.

"I think I like you. Nico, show her to her room and give her some information about the world" he says and Nico grabs hold of my hand before I feel the familiar sensation of being pulled.

3rd Person:

It seemed they hadnt traveled that far because they was at the beginning of a stair case. She followed Nico up the stairs. When they got to a plain white door, they just stood there. Then words flashed in gold and then settled to purple.

**ARROW'S ROOM**

"You have your own room! That means you are welcome here any time" Nico says explaining it to me.

"Gee. Thinking I am his daughter, you'd expect me to be welcome with no writing on a door" I say rolling my eyes and he laughs. We open the door.

It is nothing like you would expect it to be.

A dark room. The walls are all black, dark as blood. The carpet is a dark shade of purple and is sheep hair. The bed is black, the covers, the pillows, the bed itself. There are human skulls hand up around everywhere. There are shadows lingering in the corner. Waiting for you. There is a dark presence in this room, deadly, you can feel it.

Instead, the room was beautiful. The walls were a pale cream, close to white. The bed was in the centre of the room and the bed sheets were cream and brown. Light floods thorugh from the balcony doors which oversee the magnificent swimming pool down below. There is a wardrobe which is made out of glass, mirror almost so you cannot see the clothes inside. The floor is wood but there is a large round white furry rug underneath the bed. The curtains are also white and are kept back by gold cuffs. The room is brilliant

Nico was a great guy. He told me of how his sister- our sister- died a few years ago and he was upset but he got over it. He said how he didn't know his mother and that his father was a mean man, but could sometimes be kind. He told me how when Percy was 14 and before the prophecy was going to be fufilled his father locked Percy up.

I asked who Percy was and he told me that Percy was the son of Poseidon and that he was the one who killed Kronos. Cool.

My dad asked me to stay with him and I did. He adopted me too. He told Jenny that he was my real father, and she couldn't deny the resemblance between us. I moved in and every day for eight months I did training.

I did two hours a day with Nico, then I secretly train with the ghosts. I give them some of my power to make them come back in the flesh.

I spent time with father alone. Although he seems horrible, he's a great guy. He is fun and is quiet caring. My step mother is cool too. Apart from the fact she tries to make me dress in bright colours, she's fine. I also met my real mother. She taught me how to fight too, she's like me so much.

**PRESENT DAY:**

**Going to Camp Half Blood:**

So here I am. Nico has decided to take me back to Camp Half blood with him after my sixteenth birthday. Although it was 2 months ago, he waited some time. I am scared because I don't know how they will react to me. But I don't care what they think of me. I mean, honestly. Who gives a s***? I don't.

I walk with him to the middle of the camp where the campers are all sitting in a circle eating and talking. They all quiet down when they see Nico.

"Nico" a satyr exclaims and hugs him.

"Hi Grover" he says.

"Hi Annabeth, Percy, Thalia" he says hugging two girls and a boy.

"So, whats taken you so long to come back? We havent seen you in half a year?" a boy called Chris asks.

"My sister" he says plainly.

"But Bianca's dead" a horse says. This must be Chiron.

"No, this one" he says and steps to the side as I step forward.

I can feel everyone looking at me, all with shock in their eyes. They didn't expect Hades to have another child.

"She's sixteen!" Annabeth exclaims.

"Where has she been all this time?" Thalia says.

"Did you rescue her from the Casino?" Grover asks.

"I know and no. I met her on my way to the shops. She's been in an orphanage" he said.

"how come they didn't smell her?" Annabeth asks. She's too nosy in my opinion.

"Thanks to her mother" Nico said.

"Wheres her mother?" Grover asks.

I decide it's time for me to speak.

"My name is not her, it's Arrow. And we cannot tell you" I say and everyone looks at me.

"Why not?" Chiron asks.

"Because" I say.

"Because?" a girl called Clarisse rudely asks.

I am aware of my silver eyes going black. This is something dad told me happens when I go mad. The fire in the middle of them goes from red to black. Then it dies out. When I close my eyes, the fire goes back to normal and my eyes go normal too.

"Arrow" Nico says warningly.

"I know" I say and look at him.

"Sorry" I say to the others. "Cant control my anger"

"Did dad tell you about when you get angry?" he asks me.

"Yeah. And then when mum came to visit, she said-" I begin but then stop. I shouldnt be speaking of that.

"Come and sit down" Chiron says and gestures for us to sit. I sit down away from everyone else. I close my eyes and imagine the fire coming in my hands.

I turn my hands with my eyes closed. I can imagine the fire spreading all around my hands. Then it turns black. I rub my thumbs against my fingers and the fire in my hands grows higher. Then it forms the shape of a bow and arrow. I bring the fire down and open my eyes.

I have used fire to make my own weapon. Everyone is looking at me.

"Does it work?" Nico asks me.

I take the bow and arrow. I shoot fire at a tree and it makes a black circular mark. I take aim and shoot. It hits the tree and goes straight through. There is a black hole in the tree.

"Wow. How did you do that?" Thalia asks me.

"And where did you learn to shoot like that?" Annabeth asks.

"Practice. To both of you" I say to them.

"I'm going to bed" I say to Nico and go to my room.

Our cabin is dark. There are skulls everywhere. The walls and floor and pitch black. The only light is the fire. I go to a bed and leave my things down beside it. I then lay down on the bed and look up at the sky.

"I got a bullet in my chamber and my lifes in danger .I'm gonna lay you down" I sing quietly. Then I pull the covers over me and fall asleep.

When I wake up in the morning I see Nico laying on his darkly coloured bed which is a pattern of skulls. He's still wearing his skull t-shirt and ripped jeans from last night. Guess he was too tired or something. I sigh and walk to the bathroom.

The bathroom isn't even brightly coloured like most people's. The walls are red crimson, like the colour of blood. The floor tiles are also black. The only light colour in the dark bathroom is the white showers.

I get my red towel and get into the shower. Seeing as Nico is asleep I can have a long shower. I relax in the shower for about twenty minutes. I wash my long hair using the new shampoo my dad bought me. Once I have washed my hair, I blow dry it then straighten it.

I go back and get dressed. I decided to wear ¾ length jeans which are dark purple. I put on my black trainers and a black sweat top. I take my sword and bow and arrow, I walk outside and see that no-one is awake yet. It must still be early because not even the sun has risen over the horizon yet.

I look up at the sky and it confirms my theory. The sky would be bright pink turning to blue if it was. The sky is deep pink and it looks quite hazy. I go to the middle of the lawn and hold out my hand.

A small black fire starts. I put more power into it and it grows and grows till it is taller then me. Then I imagine it taking the form of a person. It does. Then I make it have weapons.

Then I begin to fight this fire.

-3rd person P.O.V

Her opponent had her cornered against a tree, he was about to point his sword to her throat when she kicked back her feet against the tree and leaped over him, she looked so graceful when she did it, and she turn her whole body around and kicked into the boys back,he fell forward into the tree. She slashed at him and he turned into ash before disappearing. When she was happy with what she had done. She used her bow and arrow to take some shots.

Ten metres away. Twenty metres away. Thirty metres away. Forty metres away. Fifty metres away.

Bullseye. Bullseye. Bullseye. Bullseye. Bullseye.

She put away her things and turned around. Only to see Chiron standing there looking impressed whilst Mr. D was on a Nintendo sipping cola from a can. He didn't even look up once to acknowledge her.

"Well done. That was impressive Arrow. But, we must tell you to have breakfast. The hall opened thirty minutes ago" Chiron said as she walked towards him.

Together, all three of them walked up to the pavillion where breakfast was being served. She saw her brother sitting there alone so she ran up to him and slid along the long silver table.

"Hey Bro" she said over enthusiastic with him.

"Erm, hi" he said confused and baffled as to her behaviour.

"I guess your wondering why I'm acting like this?" she asked him as she sat down and took a chalice and thought of her favourite drink.

"How did you know?" he asked her sarcastically whilst trying to hide his smile and failing to.

"Well, I learnt how to make the fire into people. That can actually fight!" she exclaimed happily.

"Wow! And you aren't tired at all?" he asked her.

"No way" she said.

"Well we can do some fighting aftewards then" he said to her.

"Great" she said and carried on eating her breakfast.

She had two slices of toast, some coke and orange juice for breakfast. She was trying to be healthy, so she had orange juice. She loved toast, and she needed some of her daily coke to get her up and running.

"Fun night last night?" she asked Nico who was looking quite tired.

"Yeah. The Stoll's spiked my drink and gave me a bad headache" he murmured whilst rubbing his head sorely.

Come to think of it, Arrow did notice that he had bags under his eyes and he looked too tired.

"hey Stolls" she called over to the twins who looked over to her.

"yeah?" they asked her.

"Take this" she said and flicked her hand.

She made the black fire turn into water and pour all over them. Everyone, even Chiron, laughed as the Stolls turned bright red from embarrassment and ran out of the pavilion and back to their cabins to get changed.

"Thanks" Nico said in gratitude to his sister who was looking immensely pleased with herself. She smirked devilishly at him and then said "my pleasure" and he had a feeling she meant it. Over the time Nico had gotten to know his sister, he found that she had a fondness for pranks and that she loved tricking people too much. He would have to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't get out of hand.

-1st P.O.V

When I finished breakfast I went back outside. I waited for Nico to come outside, so I began to get my weapons ready.

"Fighting already?" percy asked me.

I turned to look at him.

He had deep blue eyes that were like the ocean and dark hair which was only a shade lighter then mine and Nico's. He had a blue aura around him, with flecks of gold in. I can see peoples aura's.

"Yeah. Waiting for my brother to come, so I can beat him" I say proudly and straightening myself.

"Well, I want to see this" Percy says laughing along with me. Percy seems like a pretty cool guy, and he seems really sweet to.

"So...Percy Jackson" I say trailing off, not sure of what to say.

"If you know how many Gods have said that exact same sentence to me. And I can tell you, nothing good has come from it" he said, his eyes glazing over from the past.

"Oi Arrow, I hope you have an arrow to beat me with!" Nico called to her as he walked down the hill towards me. He was full of confidence and his walk was filled with swagger.

"That was a bad pun!" I shouted back at him and laughed at him.

"Well it wont be a bad pun when your done!" he replied.

"No. that's dead" I said with a sober and plain face.

"Just like our dads the God of" Nico said.

I shook my head at his bad jokes. "Just stick to being quiet, death like and gothic" I say and Percy laughs.

"No. that's boring" he says.

"Well it aint to Zen" I say reminding him of a girl who has a crush on him.

"Whose Zen?" percy asks me interestedly.

"Zen is someone who has feelings for my brother" I begin slyly, "and those feelings are reciprocated" I finish and roll out of the way as my brother slices at me.

"Hey. That was uncalled for!" I shout to him as I use my powers and make a sword appear out of no where.

"Your such a big mouth" he replies back.

"That's mean" I say and put on a sad face as I lunge towards him. He takes one step back just in time, if he didn't, he would have been in serious need of nectar and ambrosia.

He stabbed at me, I moved to the side and blocked it. Then I jabbed at him, he switched sword hands and blocked it just in time to swipe at me arm. I pulled my left arm back and saw his right arm twitch in just enough time for me to drop down on the ground and roll. The twitch of his arm meant he was going to change sword hands and stab at my vulnerable stomach. I rolled over on the ground and then stood up. He came heading towards me.

"I'll get you" he threatened me whilst still smiling.

"Get me through these" I replied cockily. I clicked my hand and the ground split right between us and a dozen skeletons came out.

They all headed towards Nico. He held a hand up and pointed at me. They began to head for me now, I sighed and held my hand. "go for him" I say aloud and they all nod. Then they charge for Nico. He holds a hand up thinking they'll stop, but his eyes widen and he begins to sprint when he realises they wont.

Percy is laughing at Nico now as he screams and runs away from the dead piles of bones. "Do you give up?" I ask him whilst going to sit back next to Percy.

"Never!" he screams and stops running. He bends over out of breath.

"Behind you!" Percy warns him and he jumps out of the way as the skeleton shoots a musket at him. "Stop now" I say to the skeletons. But they don't obey me.

"Shit! Percy, we gotta go help him" I say to him as we grab our swords and run down the hill to Nico.

Straight away me and Percy begin to chop and slice and stab at them. They all turn into dust. Once they are all dead, I use my powers to move the dust down the crack and it seals itself back up.

We all go and lay back down on the grass.

"Nice moves Arrow" Percy says to me.

"Thanks. Nice moves too" I compliment him.

Nico coughs. We ignore him. He coughs again. We ignore him. Nico puts on a really high pitched voice and says "Nico, you were brilliant" Nico replies in his normal voice by saying "thanks" and then he does a deeper voice and says "you were great" to which he says back "thanks dude"

I only realise ten seconds after. "You were imitating us?!" I shout furiously and Nico runs whilst me and Percy chase after him. When we are all worn out, we sit by the lake and look at the water. We are near Percy' cabin now.

"So what are you guys doing here?" a familiar voice asks. I look up to see Annabeth sitting there. She has grey eyes and blond hair. She reminds me of a blond Athena, but then that's because her mother is Athena.

"Just relaxing. We spent a whole day running" Nico says looking up at her whilst shaking the hair out of his sweaty face and smiling. She instantly returns the smile with an even bigger one of her own.

"Oh, well I need to get back to my work with Rachel. See you later" she said and walked off.

We all laid back down and sighed in contentment. I swear, if it wasn't for the fact that Annabeth and Percy was going out, I'd say she has a crush on my brother.

**Is this a mistake?:**

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Percy asks us.

"I want to relax" Nico says looking at us with his dark eyes.

"No way!" I exclaim. We have been relaxing for like an hour now, we don't need to relax any more. And plus, the suns going down soon and then we will all have curfew. Nico can relax in bed.

"Swimming!" I say then drag Percy up as I run towards the lake. I take a deep breathe as I jump down into the water.

I create a bubble around me allowing me to breathe. "Percy?" I ask. I can see underwater, but I just cant see him. Where is he?

"Percy? Percy!" I call out getting worried now. I feel vibrations behind me before I feel Percy's strong arms wrap around me and spin me around in the water.

I grab onto the first thing I feel and laugh along with him. When I realise his laughters died down, I open my eyes and see why. Our face is 3 centimetres away from each other,

My eyes flicker down to his lips. They are full and rosy, defined in their own unique way. I look back up to his eyes, they are searching mine. I close my eyes and the next thing I know is that his lips are touching mine and it feels so good. _So _right.

"We cant" I say pulling away breathlessly. He too is out of breath. His hair is messed up and his lips look swollen.

"I know, it's wrong" he says and i nod along with him.

"But how can something so wrong feel so right?" I ask him and he says nothing.

As if he is thinking the same thing I am thinking, I never would have expected this. I look back up at him and captured by his beautiful blue orbs. they are wonderful. I don't even know what I am doing but the only thing I can think about is his soft lips pressed against mine. I don't know who made the move, and to be quite frank, I don't really care. Our lips mould together as if they were made for one another. My whole body is on fire and currents of electricity is passing through my body.

I hear Nico calling our names from above the water and we swim up to him. He was kneeling by the water looking worried.

"You're OK!" he says sighing with relief.

"Obviously" I say rolling my eyes and he smiles sheepishly.

"What was you doing down there?" he asks me and my smile is wiped off my face. I look at Percy and he has stopped smiling too.

"Thinking of ways we can kill you" I say hoping to distract him, and my plan works because he laughs and then says to me whilst getting up "Lets go to dinner" and we head off towards dinner leaving Percy to get changed.

This time for dinner, instead of sitting away from everyone, we sit at one big table where everyone is sitting together. I am introduced to a boy called Leo, a girl called Piper and another boy called Jason. Leo has the power to control fire, like me. I show him some of the tricks I can make with the fire and he shows me some of the things I can make.

"Your a really great girl you know" Leo tells me whilst smiling at me. He looks like he has Latino in him, he is tanned with brown eyes and hair. He's so funny too.

"Thanks. And your a great guy" I say smiling.

"How long are you sticking around for?" he asks me looking interested.

"I don't know, why?" I ask him. He beckons for me to lean in and I do. Then he whispers in my ear "we always have a chariot race at the end of the month. Your brother never joins in. I can help you" he says.

"Really?" I ask excitedly and nearly bouncing out of my seat.

"Yeah. But it's in two weeks, so we need to get designing" he says and I nod. Of course.

"Sure, we need to meet up then. But don't tell any one. We can see each other in the morning" I say to him smiling, my eyes lighting up happily.

"OK then. And promise not to tell, my siblings wont like it" he says.

I look over at his family table. Everyone there looks hunky and beefy, they all look scary too.

"They look scary" I whimper and he laughs.

"You wimp!" he scolds me and I laugh along with him.

"I am not" I shout and then turn around and stand up, planning a dramatic entrance when I see the exit is blocked. By Percy.

He was standing there looking at me and Leo's conversation. His hands are clenched tightly together and the skin is tight at his knuckles. He manages a quick smile which was obviously forced before sitting down next to Annabeth who he hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Hey Arrow. What you whispering to Leo about?"Nico asks drawing the attention to us. His eyes are narrowed and full of suspicion.

"Do you think I would say anything bad to her?" Leo asked jokingly to Nico who replies by saying three words.

"Your a boy" as if that is enough explanation. Everyone at the table 'oohs' and laughs.

"Don't worry Nico. It's nothing bad" I say and pat Leo on the shoulder.

Percy clenches his teeth and my next move. As does Nico. "Well, it better not be" he says trying to act threateningly when he isn't at all.

"It's not" I say to him and me and Leo stop our conversation.

Leo gets in a conversation with a few kids from Apollo whilst I talk to Piper.

Piper's full name is Piper McLean. Her father is a film star actor and writer whilst her mother is Aphrodite. She is very pretty and down to Earth. She seems like my type of girl.

"So, have you seen any cute boys yet?" she asks me.

"Haven't really seen everyone yet" I say.

"Well I'll take your there" she says.

"Take her where?" Thalia asks sitting down.

Thalia is the daughter of Zeus. She is Artemis' hunter, Lieutenant to my mother. She has blond hair and has the whole 'I'm a Goth/emo' look going on with her clothes.

"I was going to take her to where all of the hot boys are" Piper says to Thalia.

"Oh yes. Just because I cant be with boys, doesn't mean I cant appreciate a good boy when I see one" Thalia says her eyes lighting up with mischievousness.

"Annabeth. Where can you find the top ten good looking boys in the camp?" Piper asks her.

"Well, in the Aphrodite cabin, a couple's in Ares and Apollo too" she says. "And then there's no more" she says. She sounds quite uncertain and her eyes flick to my brother before she looks back at us.

"Why?" Percy asks nosily. Piper looks at him and smiles.

"Because" she begins, "I am taking Arrow on a tour and showing her all the hot boys" she says smirking.

"Yeah. I hope their really nice though" I say thinking of some boys that I have liked in the past.

"They are" Annabeth says assuring me.

I look around the packed hall and see many of the girls laughing and talking about their new nails of clothes whilst girls fawn over them. Then there are some boys talking about their new weapons. There is Chiron and the other teachers all talking about their own things. I see Leo talking to Piper about something else now. I look around and realise that one person is gone, Jason.

I excuse myself from the table and walk outside. I walk down the hill and see him staring up at the stars. The sky is dark now, right when the stars are at their brightest. He looks up when he hears the grass crunch underneath my feet, when he sees it's me he relaxes.

I lay down beside him and we sit in silence for a few minutes.

"I noticed you were gone" I say to him. The night air is quite chilly now and every time I breathe smoke comes out of my mouth.

"Yeah, I needed to think. I need to get away. From the people, I mean the kids here. Even Piper, she's just..." he trails off restlessly.

"I understand" I say to him. "You need time alone"

The look on his face tells me that I am completely right one hundred percent.

"Yeah. But it's not like I can go outside though" he says sighing with disappointment.

"Maybe you can. Or at least get away from here" I say with an idea popping into my head.

"Where could I go?" he asks me.

"To my dads kingdom" I say to him.

"Seriously?" he asks thinking I am joking.

"Seriously. We can go to the grass and lake, you can see some of the famous people like Jason and Hercules. You can have your own room and play games with my step-mum" I say to him.

"OK then" he says.

"Great. Tomorrow at 12 we'll go" I say to him. "Pack your bags tonight" I say and he heads of to his cabin.

As I get up and head towards the hall he calls me back. "Yeah?" I ask him. Wordlessly, he hands me his grey jumper with Jason on the back. I walk back in and sit down next to Grover. "hey" I say to him.

"Hi. I like your jumper" he says to me. Everyone's eyes flicker onto the jumper.

"It's not mine. It's Jason's" I say to him and he nods whilst some others make kissing sounds. I blush but shake my head.

"OK. I'm out. See you guys tomorrow" I say to them all and go towards the cabin. I lock the door behind me and take off my clothes. I pack a bag and hide it under my bed. I fall into a deep sleep.

The next day when I wake up I have a ultra quick shower. Nico is still asleep, and thats how I want him to be. I go outisde at 7 and head towards the Hepheastus cabin. I open the door. Straight away, an arrow heads for me. I catch it and place it down on the ground.

I am quick to step over the trip wire and tip toe around. It is an absolute mess in here. I look around for Leo, and see his bed in the corner. I tap on his shoulder.

"Wha-?" he asks when he wakes up but I cover his mouth. He nods his head understanding he needs to be quiet, then he gets up and gets dressed. We head outside. He brings a paper and pen with him.

We go down to the empty cabin and sit at the table. "OK. So, what colours do you want the chariot to be?" he asks me.

"Black, red and purple" I say straight away.

"Why did I even ask?" he asks me laughing.

"And how do you want the wheels..." he says.

-3 HOURS LATER

"Well, we have the design ready. We just need the parts" he says.

"Can I keep this?" I ask him fingering the design.

"Sure" he says to me.

"Thanks" I say to him.

I hug him bye and he goes back to his cabin. I tip-toe to the kitchens and open the fridge.

I put some sandwiches, drinks and food into my bag. I get a paper and pen and write:

Me and Jason are going somewhere.

We will be back soon.

He needs some space.

I'll help him. No harm will come to him.

Arrow and Bolt.

Aka:

Arrow and Jason

I wait outside of Jason's cabin for him to come. Around 11 he opens his door. He is dressed in jeans, a hoodie and trainers. He has a bag with him. I also changed my clothes to jeans, a hoodie and trainers too.

"Hey" he greets me.

"Hey" I say and give him a side hug.

"Got weapons?" he asks me.

"Yeah, and I left a note too" I say.

"Then lets go" he says and grabs my hand.

Within a second, we are gone.

**Thalia P.O.V**

"Jason?" I asked around as I pushed the covers off me. I just had a dream that Jason was gone in black smoke.

"Jason?" I asked again and stood up. His bed was cleanly made, the only trace that he had actually stayed in his room was his body mark indented into the bed covers. His drawers was slightly ajar. I pulled it open, his clothes was gone!

Crap. There was a piece of paper just simply saying

I love you.

I ran outside into the fighting area with the note and pressed the alarm. The lights flashed red and a blaring sound was made. Many people came out covering their hands over their heads, still dressed in their pyjamas.

Chiron came galloping down from the white house.

"What is wrong?" he asked me when everyone was close enough to hear.

"Where is he?" I asked frightened. "Jason! Where has my brother gone?!" I screamed.

All of the campers looked shocked and terrified. Chiron's eyes were wide and he sighed.

"Chiron Chiron! Arrow is gone!" Nico cried running down.

"So's Jason I'm afraid" Chiron said running a hand through his thick brown mane of hair.

"Chiron, I found a note. But I cant read it" Annabeth said coming down.

She was dressed already. She had on light blue jeans, a grey top and sandals. It was always sunny and hot here because the shield and charms protected us from the real weather.

"Here, I can read it" Nico said and took it from her.

He scanned the contents and looked worried. His hands begun to shake.

"It says;Me and Jason are going somewhere. We will be back soon. He needs some space. I'll help him. No harm will come to him. Arrow and Bolt. Aka:Arrow and Jason" Nico read out.

"Well there is your answer, they have gone somewhere. Let's hope they'll be fine together" Chiron said.

"I hope they die" Mr. D said rudely as he just appeared from no where.

"I dont" me and Nico say together. I know how he is feeling, our little siblings have gone and there is nothing we can do to help them.

All of the other campers were just standing there. Connor Stoll, the older twin said "Maybe their in love and ran away together" from that, everyone began to speculate things.

Just then, Rachel came down. Her red hair was tied up in a bun. She had on dark shorts, a blue top and a purple shawl wrapped around her.

"What's going in?" she looked out of breath as if she had been running. She probably heard the alarms from her mountain cave.

"Jason and Arrow have gone" Chiron said.

"Oh" her eyes widened. "Where have they gone?" she asked.

"We don't know" I say sighing and feel depressed.

"They'll be-" Rachel began before she dropped on the ground. Green smoke began to come out of her mouth and her eyes went glassy and green.

_The Arrow And The Bolt Have Gone. _

_They Will Cross The Rejects And They Will Stay. _

_Their Journey Will Not Be Long. _

_Because At The End Of May,_

_A Group Of Six Will Find Them. _

_The Hunter Will Find Her True One. _

_And she Will Be Tempted._

_Love And Death, Water and Battle, This is a fight. _

_And With All Their Might, Someone Will Loose._

Rachel finished her prophecy and got up.

"What did I say?" she asked noticing the fear and confusion on some of our faces.

Annabeth told her the prophecy and we all tried to think.

"The Arrow and Bolt is Arrow and Jason" I say stating the obvious.

"Who are the rejects?" Percy asks what we are all thinking.

"Well, they will stay. But not for long, because a group of us will find them" Annabeth says.

"The Hunter? That doesnt make sense. Someone will be tempted though" I say. Is Artemis and us involved in it? Am I the hunter?

"love and death, water and battle. There will be a fight. Percy has to be there, Nico too. I don't know the Love part. And someone will lose" Chiron says the end of the prophecy. The bit we all dread.

"We need to find them. Me, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Grover and..." I trail off.

"Me too" Piper says. She wants to go because she likes Jason.

"No. Me, I need to..." Leo says with no explanation why. I notice Percy's hands clench together and he looks angry.

"OK then. You come Leo" I say to him.

"Well, get ready" Chiron says to us and we all go to our cabins to get packed.

**Arrow P.O.V**

Me and Jason appear in my room. Jason looks around in awe and lets out a long whistle.

"This your room?" he asks me in appreciation.

"Yeah, you like?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I like" he says and we both laugh together.

"So, what do you want to do? Swimming, meet some people, what?" I ask him.

"Can we go and meet some heroes?" he asks me.

"Sure. But tomorrow OK? It's getting late so lets sleep" I say and then show him is room which is next door to mine.

I wake up early in the morning to the sound of knocking on my door. I answer it and see Jason there wearing blue jeans, blue trainers and a t-shirt with his sword hanging loosely at his side.

"Can we go to see the ghosts now?" he asks impatiently.

"Fine" I say to him and then quickly get dressed.

"Ready?" I ask him once I return from my room. I am wearing a red top and black jeans, my hair is just in a pony tail.

"Yeah" he says and grabs my hand before I can even ask him. Then we disappear.

We end up in some place near a lake. There are three men leaning against a massive tree and playing with the grass whilst talking. Jason looks around him. We are on a great field where there are animals, water and trees. There are many different ghosts hanging around here.

I take Jason over to the three ghosts and cough, alerting them of our presence. We are with Jason, Hercules and Achilles. They all look at me, then at Jason.

"Arrow, what a pleasure to see you. And who is this?" Hercules asks as him and the others grow more life like by the second. I feed them my power, so they come to real flesh instead of being like actual ghosts.

"Jason" I say.

"No" the hero Jason says. "I'm Jason" he says.

"But so is he" I say.

"Oh, so you're Zeus' son who is the big time hero" Achilles says. Jason blushes but doesnt say anything.

"So, we was wondering if we can just sit with you and hear about you're adventures and things" I say to them hesitantly.

"Of course" Hercules say, "sit down" he says and we seat down on two seats which have been conjured out of no where.

Me and Jason both sit down and listen to what the ghosts have to say. We sit there for two hours listening to their stories and challenges. I have heard it all before, but I am still interested. Jason leans forward when the story gets good and asks about what happens next. He has really enjoyed spending time with the ghosts.

When we have to leave, me and Jason say bye to them and decide to take a stroll through the field and see if we can see any other ghosts.

"So, that was fun huh?" I ask Jason.

Expecting just a yes, I wasnt prepared for when he went into a full five minute talk about how brave and heroic they were. He must have them as his idols.

"So, is there any one else you want to see?" I ask him.

"Not really" he says to me.

"Are you sure? We can go swimming or something else if you want to" I say to him.

"Swimming then" he says and we both disappear out of nowhere.

We appear in a small garden place. There is a long wide pool there, and beside it is towels and bowls of fruit. "Let's swim" I say to him and I get changed behind one of the tall cream pillars.

"Done!" Jason shouts to me and I come out of hiding. I dive into the pool and swim about. Jason comes in after me.

We swim for ages and then just sit to dry off.

"So, fun so far?" I ask him.

"Yeah" he says.

"Good, when do you want to go back?" I ask him.

"Maybe in a couple of days" he says to me and I nod.

"You know, we're lucky that Nico hasn't come here in search of us yet" I say just remembering.

"Oh well, let's not think about that" he says and I agree with him.

"It's dark now, let's go to bed" I say and we both appear outside our rooms.

Jason goes into his and I go into mine. I lay down on my bed in the clothes I am still wearing and fall into a deep sleep. Tonight, I don't dream of anything. It is just darkness.

When I wake up I get dressed in plain jeans and then go wake Jason up. We both walk down the stairs and head towards the hall.

"Where are we going?" he asks me.

"To see my dad" I say to him.

I have realised that all the while we have been here, I haven't even gone to say hi to him which is quite rude of me. We go down into the hall but I don't see him or his wife.

Miss Dodds, a fate appears out of nowhere.

"You are not meant to be here!" she screeches at Jason.

"My dad will let him" I say to her and she laughs evilly.

"We daddy ain't here, so I'm in charge. Now bye bye" she says and we both disappear.

Me and Jason land in the middle of a road. I hear people screaming and shouting. There are loads of car horns being beeped and people are shouting for us to move out of the road. I drag Jason out of the road and we sit on the kerb breathing heavily.

"Where should we go?" he asks me, I think it through. We're in America. Where else to go then sightseeing?

"Sightseeing" I say and he smiles.

"Come on then" he says and takes my hand as I pull him up and we walk off to the nearest shop. I take a map from outside with no one seeing, then look.

"Why don't we go to this Museum?" I ask him.

"OK then. It's like three hours away though" he warns me running a hand through his brown sandy golden hair.

"So?" I ask him and begin to run, laughing as he tries to catch up with me.

We go to a bustop and sneak on the bus without paying. We wait at the back of the bus and when we get to the stop closest to the museum we get off.

"Thanks for doing this" Jason says sincerely.

"It's my pleasure. So why exactly do you need space?" I ask him not wanting to pry.

"Piper. I mean, she went out with me-and I don't remember it. And I don't know her as well as I thought I did" he says.

Nico filled me in on what happened too. So at least I'm not in the dark with this problem.

"Well, you need to get to know her before you decide anything else" talk about me stating the obvious.

"Thanks so much Captain Obvious" he says rolling his eyes and we laugh together.

"Your welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm" I reply quickly.

"Nice one" he commends me on my quick thinking reply.

We walk for a few minutes to the museum. It's near to 3 now and we have been just talking. I see the museum. It's massive and tall. It's full of bustling people walking around and laughing. I see little kids holding onto their parents hands as they all point at things. Their eyes wide and filled with happiness. I gaze longingly at them. I wish I could be like that. When I look at Jason, I see he too is thinking of what he never had. But wanted.

We got onto different floors. I buy a few souvenirs like pens and paper to write on and to keep. Jason buys a book on greek mytholgy. We sit down in the cafeteria which is full of people.

I take a seat at the back. We steal some coke and sandwiches which we eat and talk.

"Do you know how to read?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I do have ADHD AND dyslexia, but im pretty good. What about you?" he asks me.

"Yeah. I can read good" I say looking at him in the eyes before looking away.

"You know," he begins as if unsure, "your eyes are silver and not grey. I have only seen one woman with eyes like yours. And she wasn't human" he says looking at me.

"What? Don't be stupid" I say laughing unconvincingly.

"Who is your mother?" he asks me.

"No one" I reply and look down at my half eaten sandwich.

"Please tell me, I wont tell. I promise" he says holding my gaze with his eyes. I look around at the packed room we are in. "come closer" I say and gesture for him to lean in. he leans in closer so his ear is right by my lips.

"My mother" I say taking a deep breath. I cant believe that I'm about to do this. "Is..." I say taking in another breath. My heart is beating rapidly, I can feel it in my ears. I cup my hands over his ear and say the one word. "Artemis"

He leans back shocked and rubs his hand on his face. "Wow" he breathes out. I sit there still. Will he hate me now?

"That is so cool" he shouts out and most people turn to look at us.

"What?" I asked dumb founded.

"Your mum is..." he says but I cover his mouth. "Your mum is Her" he emphasises the her and continues "Your a God then. That is wicked" he says and I cant help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"I need to use the toilet" I say to him and quickly use the end cubicle. I look in the mirror and for a second, I am sure I see my mother standing right behind me. I look back but I don't see her. I hear knocking on the door.

"Hurry up Arrow!" Jason hisses. "They noticed we didn't pay"

I quickly open the door and grab his hand as we run down the stairs and outside in the sunshine.

We sit somewhere far away and look up at the sky.

"So, where are we sleeping?" Jason asks me.

"In the sleeping bags" I reply still staring at the sky which is a bright blue.

"And they are?" he asks me.

"Right here" I say and put my hand where my bag should be. Crap.

"Holy Moly. I left it in the bathroom" I say to him.

"We need it" he says and we run back to the museum. When we get there we see that it's closed.

"We need to go back tomorrow because it has everything in it" I say sighing. I am such an idiot. I cant believe I forgot the bag.

"So where can we stay?" he asks me. I look around for places we can stay.

"How about the motel we passed on the way here?" I ask him. He scrunches up his face in disgust and says "what? That lovely hotel?" his voice is filled with sarcasm.

"Yes, that LOVELY motel" I say emphasising on the lovely just to aggrivate him.

We walk to the motel which is called Paradise. No way it is. Jason was right, the motel is disgusting. When we walk in, we are greeted to the sight of a fat, bald headed man picking his nose and smoking a cigar. I cough and swipe the foggy smoke out of the way.

"Can we have a room?" I ask him. His small beady eyes light up. I don't know if it is because he is finally going to get some money or what.

"Oh, two little kids?" he asks me. "Naughty naughty" he trails of and begins to laugh like a Hyena.

"The room?" Jason reminds him and he nods.

"I will give you number 18. It's big and at the end of the corridor" he says and gives me the key whilst Jason gives him the £30.

We both take our things and walk to number 18. I use the key to open the door. The walls are all flowery and dirty, the floor is wood and needs a good mop. The lamp doesnt work and neither does the taps by the looks of them.

There is one double bed which doesnt look in bad condition. I shut the off white door and sit down on the bed. Straight away it creeks.

"Jason?" I ask him. He has put his foot on what looks like a ball of hair. But from the way it scurries away from him. I guess it isnt.

"Yeah" he says and comes and sits next to me. I go into the bathroom and change into my Addidas tracksuits which are all black.

I put my hair up into a bun and walk out of the room. Jason is also in tracksuits already dressed.

"I'm ready to go to bed" I say to him and he nods. I don't want to sit in this room imagining all of the nasty things alive-and dead- in this room. I sit down on the left hand side whilst he sits down on the right hand side of the bed.

I get under the covers and then pull them over me. I close my eyes.

"Jason?" I ask him.

"Yeah?" he replies. I don't look at him when I speak.

"Who do you like?"

He is silent for a second. "I don't know yet. Who do you like?" he asks me.

"No one" I reply.

"Look me in the eyes and say that" he turns to look at me. "Who do you like?" he asks me another time.

"No one" I reply but my left eye flickers a bit. Something I do when I lie. I hope I'm not lying.

"Your lying. I know who you like" he says to me. He sounds so sure, so confident, that I just have to ask him.

"Who?" I ask him.

"Percy" he replies. The name which should mean nothing to me, causes me to blush and my stomach feels full of butterflies.

"No" I say.

"Yes. I know you do, I see the way you act around him. But I wont tell anyone" he says to me.

"OK. Night" I say to him and we go to bed.

That night, I dream I am in a forest. Instead of it being a dark and horrible, it is full of sun and bright green plants.

_I stand there. I am dressed in a white dress and white sandals. I don't know why I am waiting here for. _

_Then a boy is there. His back is to me. _

_He is a wearing a black suit and I can only see the his darkly coloured hair. _

"_Hello?" I ask him. He doesnt reply. _

"_Hello?" I ask him again, who is he?_

_Unique. Unique, wake up. _

_I feel as if I am being pulled from this place. _

_Before I full leave, the boy turns, and the last thing I see are bright eyes that sparkle light diamonds and are as blue as the sea. _

I sit up gasping. I look to my left and right. Jason is standing there still in the clothes he was in yesterday. His ear is pressed against the door and his eyes are wide and alert.

"What time is it?" I ask him yawning.

"Six" he replies looking at the brown clock in the form of a frog before turning his attention back to the door.

"What? Why did you wake me up?" I ask him.

"Monsters. Down the hall. Asking about us. They're coming now" he says.

"Shit" I say and shit up. I literally throw myself out of the bed and onto the floor.

I quickly gather the bags and run into the toilet looking around.

"Arrow! Theres no time to look nice" Jason hisses.

"I'm not. Get in here, we can climb out of the window" I say to him.

"Why don't we just fight?" he asks me running in.

he already has a shield and a sword in his hand. "Because this is to get you away from everything. If we fight, we wont" I say to him and break the window.

I hear growling which is growing louder.

I climb through the window and land on the ground. I grab the bags Jason throws me and then he climbs out too.

"The museum" I say to him as we begin to run away from the motel as far as our legs will take us. This has been mad so far.

We get to the museum but the doors are closed.

"Jason, check to see if we can get in" I say to him. The monsters have been coming after us.

There are five Minotaurs, three snake-women and some other messed up creatures.

"Jason" I say looking back at him. He is banging his hands on the door. Boys. Why don't they ever think properly?

"Get out you sword" I say to him. It's too late to try and run.

We both charge to the monsters and I am about to slice ones head off when an arrow hits it. I think it is the hunters, but I see four girls dressed in all black. They are demi-gods.

They take their swords and begin to fight the monsters. The monsters look confused at the two different gangs fighting them. They decide to try and kill whoever they can.

I get into defence mode straight away. I begin to slice, stab roll and chop at the monsters. I use the black fire power I have and summon some fire people to fight. The middle of the road is filled with roars of pain and anger.

I hear a scream of pain and turn to see Jason dropping on the ground. Clutching his side in agony. I kill the last monster and run to his side. The girls have finished fighting and are just waiting there.

Jason has blood pouring out of his side. "My ambrosia and nectars in the bags which is in the cafeteria" I should and begin to get teary. He is going to die unless I can help him.

"I'll get it" a girl with dark hair says and runs up to the second floor. She smashes the door as she runs through it.

Jason's eyes begin to get droopy and his breathing gets shallow. Blood is coming from the corner of his mouth and the wound. I remove his hands from where he was stabbed. It's fatal. His hands are covered in the red thick liquid which is his blood.

I place my hands to his wound and he hisses gently. I place my forehead on his head and suck in a breath.

"Jason, please don't die...please" I plead with him.

"Well, I guess I have to" he says to me.

"Wait, im the daughter of Hades and Artemis. I'm a Goddess. So I can heal you. I think. I hope" I say. I lean back and cup my hands together. I imagine black fire.

A small flame of black fire begins. I place it on Jasons wound and he hisses in pain. "I'm sorry" I say to him. The girl with the dark hair runs back and frowns when she sees what's going on. I hold my hand out for my bag and rummage through.

I only have enough of it to make him not feel any pain as I try and rescue him. He takes it in his mouth. "Arrow, I feel sleepy...and light" he says weakly to me.

"No! No feeling sleepy" I say and smack his face with my hands.

"Jason" I say calling his name.

His eyes close and his breathing slows...then eventually stops. No! No! I begin to cry and my tears drop on his face. Then they begin to glow, they glow silver. The girls have noticed it too because their stance has changed.

I put my hand on Jason's chest and lower my lips to his. I then breathe into my mouth and feel a pulling sensations.

It's as if, I'm not only giving air but something else too. I close my eyes and think:

_Jason. Jason. Come back._

_Arrow. What's happening? _

I hear Jason replying back. My mouth stays ajar from shock. I try even harder.

_Jason. What can you see?_

I ask him.

_I see all gold. And then a silver string. _

He says back to me, his voice filled with amazement.

_Hold onto that silver string. Focus on it!_

I shout encouraging him.

_OK_

He says back to me.

It's as if I can feel him pulling because I can feel my head started to get dizzy. Then I feel a pain in my head.

"Arrgh!" I cry out and clutch my head with my hands.

"Arrow?" I hear Jason weakly ask.

I open my eyes and see him trying to sit up, his eyes open. I give him some more of the nectar and he gets a bit better. I pull up his shirt and see that the wound which was there is gone.

"You healed her" a girl with purple hair says to me.

"I know" I say shocked like everyone else. "Stand up" I order Jason and he stands up with a burst of energy. And he looks as if he feels better then before. He brings his sword up with him too. It is then when I remember there are four girls with weapons that are good fighters standing beside us. Me and Jason stand next to each other and hold our swords out to them.

A girl with curly brown hair runs towards me and aims her sword at me. We begin to fight. Me ducking, jumping and rolling whilst she stabs and slices. But she doesn't get me though. She slices at my right arm and gets me. I grab my shoulder and groan. I switch to my left hand and begin to fight like that. I then add my own style of fighting. I use the Italian style whilst kicking and jumping like I was taught by the monks who died in China, back in the underworld. Eventually she backs me up to a tree which I jump onto the branch and jump onto the ground just rolling out of the way as she stabs down. I kick at her chest and grab my sword and place it to her throat. Then I help her up.

"Do you mean us harm?" I ask them.

"No" a girl with short cropped purple hair replies. She is wearing cut jeans and a ripped top. "Do you mean us harm?" she asks me.

"No. We are just travelling" I say not her.

"Not with you Camp-Half Blood" a girl with curly brown hair sneers.

"No, I have been there for one day and I left" I say honestly and I see some of the girls smirk.

"Lets sit and talk" a girl with long straight brown hair says to me and we go and sit on a bench.

"So, who are you?" I ask them.

"We are the rejects" a girl with black hair says. "We are girls that weren't taken to camp half blood after the age of 13" she continues.

"I wasn't found until I was fifteen. And that was just by chance" I say remembering.

"Well then you should be a reject" the purple haired one says.

"And what about you boy? When were you found?" the black haired one asks Jason.

"I wasn't taken to camp half blood until a few months ago" he says not liking the fact that all girls are watching him.

"So you should be there too" the brown haired one says.

"OK. Introductions" I say clapping my hands.

"This is Lola, Jameela, Misha and I am Zen" the purple haired one says.

PAUSE:

Zen -purple hair

Lola- curlybrown hair

Jameela -dark black hair

Misha- long and straight brown hair

CONTINUE:

"So. Nice to meet you" I say shaking their hands. I notice that the girl with the dark hair has hair which is too dark. No one has hair like that. She is the fourth person I have ever seen with hair like that.

"Excuse me, but whose your parents ?" I ask her.

"I don't know my Godly father" Jameela says.

"Well Jameela, I think your my sister" I say to her and she gives me a small smile.

"Anyway, I'm Arrow. And this is Jason" I say and the girls just wave to him.

"So what are you lot doing?" I ask them.

"We just wander around, go to different places. What about you?" Zen asks me.

"Jason needs some space. Away from everyone, and I just like to be alone" I say to them and they nod.

"You know, you'd be a good Reject" Lola says and the girls all nod their agreement.

"Your silent, wear dark colours, have a dark aura around you and are one hell of a fighter" Misha compliments me.

"Well thanks, I guess" I say. Unsure of how to take that...compliment.

"Well, do you guys want to come with us?" I ask them. They look unsure for a moment then Zen says "OK then. But where are you going?" she asks me.

"How about, lets go rent a boat and go over the sea!" I say thinking of the first thing that comes into my head.

"You know, I think I'm beginning to like you" Zen says as she hooks her arms through mine.

"Beginning? Pshtt. You already do" I say and we all laugh as we make our way to the port.

**Thalia P.O.V**

Me, Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Leo and Nico are all in some little town. We have come to a motel because that's where Grover said they should be. As we walk into the run down motel I cant help but feel unsure about Grover's ideas.

"Are you sure Grover?" I ask him.

"Pretty much" he says tugging at his beard. He doesnt sound it.

We see an unconcious man lying on the floor. "They have been here" Nico says sure. We walk down the corridor trying to notice anything unusual.

"Look, number 18 is broken down" Annabeth says and we all head into number eighteen.

"The bed's been slept in, but how do we know it was them?" Leo asks.

"Because Arrow has that earring which is in that bed" Nico says pointing at a stud earring.

"And Jason has those boxers" I say pointing at the boxers which are also in the bed.

"Did they?" Percy asks looking horrified.

"No. They were here, then monsters came" Nico says.

"How do you know that?" I ask him. Did he find all of that out from just looking at this disgusting place?

"Arrow wrote this" he says holding up a note.

"Read it out" Grover says and he nods.

"To whoever this is, if you know us. Me and Jason were here. Ran from monsters to museum. Don't know from there. Bolt and Arrow" Nico reads out.

"Well, the next stop is the museum" Annabeth says and we all leave the room filled with disappointment.

When we get to the museum, I notice something straight away. There is gold dust, blood and Jason's bracelet.

"Oh my God!" I exclaim and run to the side of the road. "This is Jason' bracelet" I shout.

"And is that his...blood?" Leo asks looking green.

"It must be" Nico says.

"And these are Arrow's bloody hand prints beside where the body must have been" Percy says kneeling down beside me.

"Who do these knives belong too? The rejects" Grover reads out holding an all black knife. "Track that knife. If you find the owners, you find them" I say and we begin to the next place on our journey.

**Arrow P.O.V**

We all stole a yacht from the guy the girls knocked out. It was the biggest one we could find. The name was crap though, 'The Rita'.

Zen steered us into the middle of the sea and then we all went downstairs. There was champagne, food, drinks and music.

Lola put on the music as loud as it would go and then gave us some glasses of alcohol. Why not? I thought as I took a glass. An hour later, we was all dancing our hearts out and singing. I went upstairs for some fresh air.

I was leaning against the white railings of the boat as I looked out at the dark still waters. There was no sign of anyone for metres, miles even. I love this.

_I really like Misha. She's different_ A thought popped up into my mind.

_Hold on. Where did that come from? _I thought.

_Arrow? _I heard Jason ask shocked.

_Jason. How are you in my head? _I literally screamed.

_I don't know. When you saved me or something, what am I going to-_He was saying when I was cut off by hearing Jameela saying something to me.

"So, tell me about our father" Jameela said coming and staring out into the distance with me.

"He's like us. Quiet, sullen, wears all black. He seems horrible and cruel, but he's a good dad" I say honestly.

"And how do you think he will react to having me as a child?" she asked me. She sounded unsure, too quiet, nervous actually...

"Well, your the third child he has alive. All of the others were killed. Nico's the only son and we're the only daughters. Nico's blood sister died when he was younger" I say to her and she nods.

"So, we're sisters. I've never had any family before" she says and I feel bad for her.

"I understand. I grew up in a home so...it's the same" I say to her and I give her a hug.

_Unique? Unique? Don't think of anything...ok? _I hear Jason ask.

_Fine_ I say and I mentally sigh.

"Well, see you in the morning. If we're not too drunk" she says and I laugh.

"I wont be" I say to her and she laughs. I have a feeling she isnt laughing with me. But at me...

I wonder why...

The next morning I wake up and I have a splitting headache. How much did I drink? I look around and see Misha slumped in a chair, Jason kneeling beside her, his head on her head. Zen is tied to a pole somehow and she is still asleep. Lola is lying on the table snoring like a pig and Jameela is lying on a bed made out of the table covers.

I stand up and yawn. I look around me. I notice that the boat has dragged us ashore. We are now on land. And from the people wearing orange T-Shirts heading towards us with swords in their hands, I have a pretty good guess where we are.

"Guys, wake up. We're in Camp Half Blood" when I finish my sentence everyone sits up.

**Thalia P.O.V**

Me and the guys were just about the head south when I received an isis message from Chiron.

"Use the pearls to get back. Their home" he says and then finishes the message.

I look to the guys who are still sleeping on the floor of the forest.

"Get up! We're going home!" I say to them. None of them even ask about Arrow and Jason as they throw their purple orbs on the floor and go home to camp half blood.

**Arrow P.O.V**

We all walk off the boat and down onto shore. Chiron is in the midst of the people. He looks relieved to see me. "Lets get back before we talk" he says and we all walk at the back of the group.

"Why are we coming?" Zen hisses.

"Because. I'm coming with you after" I say to them and they all nod and carry on with us.

When we finally get back to the centre of camp, my brother, Thalia and the others are waiting there.

"Arrow" when Nico sees me, he runs and me and hugs me so tight that I think I am going to die from lack of air. When he finally lets go I heave in a deep breathe and allow my organs to work once again.

"Jason! How dare you leave like that?" Thalia asks him and then doesn't give him enough time to reply as she hugs him tight too.

"OK. Let's hear your stories" Chiron says.

"We left and went to the museum. We stayed in a motel, killed monsters and met the rejects. They are like the hunters, all girls. But these were girls who weren't ever taken to camp half blood. Ones left to die. They became the rejects. They too are immortal and something else. They offered me and Jason a place-" I say before Piper bursts in by saying "Why Jason? He doesn't want to go"

_Jason. Let me deal with this_

Jason gets closer to me and shakes his head.

_No. _

_We have to. And everyone is watching, so let me do it now. _

Jason sighs and then shrugs. Everyone looks confused at what has happened.

"OK. Jason needed some time on his own. He got that. But he needs enough time"

_Do you want to join the rejects? _

I look at Jason. He rubs his hand over his eyes and sighs as if in a dilemma. He looks at Misha who looks upset at the thought of him going, then he nods his head.

_I want to join them. _

"Jason is going to join the rejects. It has been made" I say and Jason goes to stand beside Zen who touches him on the arm and black smoke overcomes him before he stands there looking normal again.

"And Arrow, do you wish to join us? We need a leader" Zen says looking at me.

"You can join us. Join the hunters" Thalia says trying to convince me.

Then out of nowhere, Hades and Artemis appears. They are both looking royal and beautiful as ever.

"Thalia. My lieutenant. I have something to tell you all. Arrow can never join the hunters because not only is she a God, but she is my daughter" Artemis say and everyone gasps.

"It's is true. Do not ask me how" Artemis says and they respect her wish by not asking.

"Arrow. You can become the head of the Rejects, like I am with the Hunters. The rejects can have their own place where they stay, and you can recruit. You can make the rules and..do as you wish" mum says.

"OK. Can I have private goodbyes?" I ask her and she nods.

I take Nico into a room first.

"Big bro, I'll be seeing you anyway. And when you come to visit, you have to see two sisters" I say remembering about Jameela.

"What?" he asks me.

"Jameela is our sister too" I say to him and he nods.

"I love you" he says and hugs me tight.

"I love you too" I say and kiss him on the cheek.

The next person is Thalia.

"Hey. Don't say anything, but I will miss you no matter how long I have known your for. Your a great big sister to Jason too. We'll stay in touch and then us girls can come down and always beat the campers" I say laughing and crying.

"I'll miss you" she says and then leaves.

Annabeth is the next girl in.

"Annabeth. I don't even know you but I think your great. Look after Percy for me too. And remember, you love who you love. You cant help it. Look after my brother, and make sure that if he does tell you...that you tell him too" and she leaves the room.

The last person to come and see me is Percy.

"Percy. I am really going to miss you. I didn't spend any time with you, but the time I did, it made me feel like I knew you forever. You are such a great guy, and deserve more then a death girl like me" I say crying. I pull him close and whisper in his ear. "I will always love you, no matter what" I then kiss him on the lips for a second before I walk outside.

I stand next to the Rejects-My Rejects and say "I'm ready" I then hold out my hand and everyone touches it.

"As the head of the Rejects, I now abide you by these rules which I can and will change at any time.

You are all Immortal, unless you die in battle.

You are all allowed to love, but not allowed to do anything until I am told.

You are allowed to be yourself and be honest to me at any time no matter when the circumstances are.

If I feel that you are not good enough, then we shall see what will happen.

As you leader, I will look after you. Keep you safe and lead you well. I promise to be the best leader I can, as the Goddess, and use my powers to aid you" I finish my speech.

The girls look at me proudly and smile. I smile back at them.

They all stand behind me. I turn to go and look at Chiron and the other campers who are just watching in awe. It seems that I have a purple haze around me and the others now.

"Guys, you have been great campers and are brilliant in each of your own ways. You'll soon be seeing more of me and other recruits in some time. I may need you from time to time, Leo, you know why. But, you wont see us for a few months. Maybe a year. Depends" I say and everyone looks shocked.

"I will come and visit and I will miss you all. Goodbye" I say and look one last time at the tear rolling down Percy's eyes before we all disappear in a flash of light.


End file.
